


Struggling

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 11 (romantic)
Relationships: Gavin Free & Michael Jones
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Struggling

Gavin has been struggling to say something to Michael for years now. On valentines when they celebrated their anniversary, Gavin always followed a pattern of happy, celebratory and after a lot of drinks, he gets sadistic and self-cynic. At the latter moments he distances himself from Michael, starting a chain reaction of yelling and fights. 

This valentines day Gavin was determined to tell Michael his secret. He prepared as he normally did. He scheduled a tweet and bought some flowers for his boy. 

They planned to meet at a rented place. Gavin held his flowers nervously.  
Michael arrives on time. Gavin feels the fear that settled inside him wash away.   
He smiles at him and holds out the flowers.   
Michael sighs but smiles back and takes the flowers out of his hands.   
Together they enter the house. Gavin shows him the way to the dining room where a table had been set for them. He urges Michael to sit and goes to the next room. He brings with him a porcelain pot and places it on the table.  
“Now wait my Michael.” He goes back and brings another smaller pot.  
He places it on the table and opens both lids to reveal a two-course meal.

“It’s my favourites” Michael’s voice gets husky, as he looks at the food.  
Gavin had not sat down yet and watched Michael anxiously.   
Michael takes his eyes off the food and looks up at Gavin.   
“Come on, let’s eat.” he says, putting an annoyance note in his voice. Gavin sits quickly and they both serve themselves.

They chit chat about their day and shyly eat bites off their food. Michael complains about work and Gavin agrees with everything he says. 

Michael does not pick on it until a while later when he realizes that he was the only one talking.

“What’s wrong, boi? Can’t talk?”  
Gavin who was disassociating with his eyes open, shook his head and said “No, no, I was just listening.”

“You didn’t answer the first question.”  
“Didn’t I?”  
“No,” Michael’s eyes squinted, “alright, what’s going on here? I’m here to have a date with my boy and he’s not participating in it. ”  
Gavin shrinks.   
“Are you hiding something from me, Gavin?”  
Gavin looked away and fiddled with the tablecloth. Michael’s chair made a loud noise as he pushed it back and got in Gavin’s face.  
“Spill it.”  
Gavin squeezes his eyes closed and opens them again. The words spill out of his mouth before he can catch them.  
“I want to have sex with you.”  
Michael’s brain stops. Gavin bites his lip. There! The secret is out. Gavin regrets he is not drunk. He grabs his wine and sips it until it’s gone. Michael sits back on his chair and hangs his head. Gavin drinks a second glass of wine. 

“You wanna fuck me?” Michael breaks the silence. Gavin keeps the silence by shrugging. 

“Why?”  
“Cuz I love you.” Gavin whispers halfway into his third glass.  
“I thought that was a friend thing.” Gavin lets the glass down on the table.  
“It is! I’m not attracted to you physically. I just love you.”  
“Why do you wanna bang me, then? Is that what all of your loved ones get from you Gav? A dicking?”  
“No, no, no you’re special.”  
Michael tilted his head. “What does that mean?”  
“It means you’re the special friend that I want to have sex with.”  
“Isn’t that just---? Wait, so you’re lusting over me?”  
“Maayybe”   
“Stop drinking.” Michael takes the glass away from him.   
Now that Gavin is sufficiently tipsy on the road to drunk, he is more brave.  
“So you up for it boi?”  
“Am I up for it?” Michael seemed to genuinely think it through.   
Gavin hoped.   
“Fuck it, why not? One night.” Gavin squeals and jumps up from his chair. He hugs Michael and Michael returns the hug.


End file.
